


Você Me Vira a Cabeça

by subarashiiashita



Series: Qual é a Música? [9]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Brazilian music, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Songfic, exaltando a cultura brasileira
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Às vezes, Teresa odiava Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Você Me Vira a Cabeça

**Author's Note:**

> Alou!!  
> Escrevi essa songfic à jato, há apenas alguns minutos. Tudo incentivado pelos meus musos inspiradores, Fushigikage e MissFlashBrightside. Amo vocês demais, gatos!!
> 
> Fic baseada no hino Você Me Vira a Cabeça (Me Tira do Sério) da rainha Alcione: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zh-YpF3I7w8&ab_channel=Alcione-Topic

Às vezes, Teresa odiava Patrick.

  
Sabia que ele chegara para bagunçar sua vida, mas não sabia o quanto. Desde aquele primeiro dia, quando encontrara o homem desolado em busca de respostas sobre Red John, ela sentia que algo estaria para acontecer. Algo que a desorganizaria totalmente. Porém, jamais iria imaginar a dimensão que tudo aquilo iria tomar.

> _Você me vira a cabeça_   
>  _Me tira do sério_   
>  _Destrói os planos que um dia eu fiz pra mim_   
>  _Me faz pensar porque que a vida é assim_   
>  _Eu sempre vou e volto pros teus braços_

Quando percebera, já havia caído em suas mãos. Ele a tinha dominado por completo, submetendo-a aos seus caprichos. Podia aprontar o que bem entendesse durante as investigações que Teresa estaria lá, sempre disposta a defendê-lo diante de seus superiores. Logo ela! Santa Teresa, tão rígida, tão certinha, tão seguidora de regras - agora, aa quebrava a seu bel prazer, somente para dar apoio a Patrick e aos seus métodos nada ortodoxos.

  
Para aqueles que a questionavam, Teresa apenas respondia: _ele resolve casos_. É claro que resolvia; mas esta não era a única motivação. Talvez o fosse no início, mas logo Lisbon descobriu ser estranhamente satisfatório burlar as regras por Jane. Receber aqueles sorrisos cúmplices, ver os olhos azul-esverdeados brilhando... Tudo aquilo fazia com que algo se movesse em suas entranhas. Algo dolorido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, delicioso.

  
Mas aquilo também a deixava possessa. Jane, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha o hábito de esconder certos detalhes, e isso a enlouquecia. Ela precisava - diabos, ela _queria_ \- acompanhar a sua linha de pensamento, mas o loiro nunca a deixava saber o que se passava em sua mente, ao menos não totalmente. Lisbon achava isso pior do que qualquer coisa...

> _Você não me quer de verdade_   
>  _No fundo eu sou tua vaidade_   
>  _Eu vivo seguindo teus passos_   
>  _Eu sempre estou presa em teus laços_   
>  _É só você chamar que eu vou_

...Até os dois começarem a ter um caso.

  
Lisbon pensou que ele se abriria mais. Acreditou que poderia ter um _insight_ do que se passava em sua cabeça. Mas não; nada mudara. 

  
Patrick estava mais teimoso e mais ousado, e não eram raros os momentos em que Teresa sentia-se borbulhar de raiva por dentro. Então, aquele homem pedia desculpas daquele jeito dele e lhe sorria um sorriso tão radiante que a agente esquecia tudo por alguns instantes. Depois, as consequências vinham e a raiva voltava, e Teresa descontava tudo em Jane. À noite, no sótão onde ele, agora, costumava dormir.

> _(Por que você não vai embora de vez?_   
>  _Por que não me liberta dessa paixão?)_   
>  _Por quê?_   
>  _(Por que você não diz que não me quer mais?_   
>  _Por que não deixa livre o meu coração?)_

Ela sentia-se usada, às vezes. Primeiro, por sua posição na CBI; depois, por seus sentimentos. Sabia que Jane tinha ao menos uma noção do que ela sentia. Não era óbvio que alguém como Teresa somente quebraria as regras caso estivesse desesperadamente apaixonada por alguém? 

  
Como Patrick não se abria para ela, Teresa não sabia o que pensar; não tinha ideia se ele a queria do mesmo jeito que ela.

  
Se havia algo que Teresa queria, era Jane. Seu corpo ardia como se estivesse em uma eterna febre somente com a mais breve lembrança das noites em que os dois haviam passado juntos. Os toques, os gemidos, os apertos, as mordidas de Patrick... Tudo parecia planejado com calculada precisão para desarmá-la.   
Teresa tentava se colocar no controle algumas vezes, especialmente quando estava mais irritada; era quando descontava em Patrick, deixando-o deitado na cama enquanto sentava em cima dele e o prendia entre suas pernas. Permitia-o penetrá-la, mas, de resto, o controle era seu. Ela se movia na velocidade que queria, rebolava do jeito que achasse melhor, e adorava vê-lo implorar por mais. Naquelas horas, sentia-se vingada.

  
Mas, na maioria das vezes, Patrick vencia. Ele tinha um jeito especial de controlá-la, sem usar de muito para tanto. Ele conseguia fazer muito com os dedos - quantas vezes ela, com as costas na parede fria daquele quartinho, havia quase perdido os sentidos apenas com ele acariciando-a por cima da calcinha? Não precisava sequer ficar nua diante dele para ficar completamente molhada e entregue com aquelas carícias pesadas e torturantes. Ele era excelente, e sabia disso. Teresa odiava, lá no fundo, na mesma medida que ansiava por se entregar a ele ali mesmo, seminua, em pé naquela parede.

> _Mas tem que me prender (tem!)_   
>  _Tem que seduzir (tem!)_   
>  _Só pra me deixar_   
>  _Louca por você_   
>  _Só pra ter alguém_   
>  _Que vive sempre ao seu dispor_   
>  _Por um segundo de amor_   
>  _Oh! Oh!_

Naquela noite, não havia sido diferente. Patrick aprontara mais uma das suas e, mais uma vez, arrancara um perdão seu, brindando-a com aquele sorriso que brilhava mais do que mil raios de sol.

  
Agora, ali em cima da cama, Teresa recebia a segunda parte de seu pedido de desculpas - Jane, entre suas pernas, manipulando habilmente seu clitóris com a língua. Todo e qualquer resquício de irritação havia sumido, de forma gradual, enquanto a morena gemia cada vez mais alto. As pontas de seus dedos haviam desaparecido entre os cachos dourados, e serviam para que Patrick pudesse guiar a intensidade do que fazia. Como Teresa puxava seu cabelo, ele, agora, estava indo bem devagar. Lisbon sabia o porquê - queria ouvi-la implorar para que a penetrasse, para que se movesse com força contra seus quadris, para que apertasse suas nádegas e coxas.

  
Ela tentava fingir que ainda estava no controle, mas, a cada segundo, constatava que esta era uma batalha perdida. Jane a tinha nas mãos, mais uma vez; havia a tirado de seu rumo, virado sua cabeça.

> _Mas tem que me prender (tem!)_   
>  _Tem que seduzir (tem!)_   
>  _Só pra me deixar_   
>  _Louca por você_   
>  _Só pra ter alguém_   
>  _Que vive sempre ao seu dispor_   
>  _Por um segundo de amor_

Às vezes - principalmente quando ele aprontava alguma coisa - Teresa odiava Patrick. Porém, o que Teresa mais odiava era o fato de não conseguir odiá-lo de verdade.


End file.
